Harry Potter: Sex Adventures
by PerriWPierce
Summary: Follow Harry as he and his friends have a series of sex (mis)adventures, while trying to find and destroy Voldemort's precious Horcruxes. It does take place at the start of Harry's Seventh Year, when he, Ron and Hermione went on their Horcrux Hunt. This is for audiences over the age of 18 only, since there is heavy sex, language and other things.
1. Chapter 1

_**Fun at the Park**_

With Dumbledore dead, Harry was back at the Dursley's contemplating what he has to do. He could only think about killing Snape and Voldemort. He also knew Hermione and Ron were determined to go with him. He thought about running for it but he knew they would track him down because he had already disclosed where he was going to go. Godric's Hallow was where it all started for him. That is where Voldemort had killed his parents and tried to kill him.

Harry laid down in his bed staring at the shadows the street lights made through the window. Hedwig was off hunting in the night for some mice. All of the sudden Harry heard a loud crash then a scream coming from down stairs. Harry jumped out of his bed, grabbed his wand from the side table, and ran down stairs. He heard some commotion coming from his aunt and uncles bedroom so he crept down the hall to a slightly ajar door. Harry peeked inside and was shocked at what he saw.

His aunt and uncles bed was on the floor with them on it laughing. "Cheap ass beds" Vernon laughed," this is the third bed this year." All Harry could think was "The beds aren't cheap they just can't hold all that weight." Just then Vernon stood up and the blanket fell off and he was naked and so was his aunt. With both of them standing there, they looked like the number ten. Vernon was a good 400 pounds by now. I know this is an old joke but he really did have more rolls than a bakery. Petunia was the complete opposite she had to weigh no more than 100 pounds and no tits at all. Vernon's tits were bigger by at least 2-cup sizes. Vernon started to get an erection and that is when Harry knew it was time to leave.

Harry decided to take a late night walk around the park so he could avoid any other sounds that might come out of the house. He knew Dudley (Harry's' cousin) was out tonight creating havoc and thought he might be able to tease him. Harry walked over to the swings and there was Dudley and his "gang" of friends. They were laughing and talking loudly even though Harry could not hear them, he knew they were teasing someone lying down on the ground. Harry decided to walk over to see what was up. He got close enough to see and hear what they were up to but he hid himself behind a tree so they did not see him. Harry was not scared of them but he thought spying was much more fun.

What Harry saw surprised him; Dudley and his friends had their pants down to their ankles, stroking their cocks. On the ground was a girls who looked to be sixteen or seventeen naked as the day she was born laying on a picnic table blanket rubbing her finger in and out of her pussy. "Wow your sister is hot Piers" Dudley commented while the other boys agreed with him. There was four boys plus Dudley, who was by far the biggest out of them, who formed a little circle watching the slut have her fun. The four boys were about the same build and age, none of them was over 18 and less than 150 pounds. Harry could take them all out and Dudley was just scared of Harry.

"I'm fucking this bitch first" Dudley proclaimed and it did not look like anyone was going to argue with him about it. Just then, Harry realized Dudley's dick was the smallest he had ever seen. Dudley was masturbating with just his thumb and pointer finger. It could not have been more than 3 inches long. Harry held back a laugh as he watched Dudley climb on top and try to stick his dick in the girl's pussy. Dudley tried everything from just getting on top to taking her leg up onto his shoulder and nothing seemed to work. His fat was just getting in the way of penetrating her. Dudley finally gave up, moved around to her face, and told her to start sucking. From what Harry could tell, she was a pro at this. Piers decided he would fuck his sister instead. He got down on top of her, spread her legs, and forced his penis inside of his sister. He looked like he had done this before many times because he knew how she liked it.

In the meantime, Harry noticed the other three boys standing there with their cocks in their hands looking bored. All of a sudden, one of the boys got down on all fours right next to Piers sister and started sucking her tits while she grabbed his cock and started stroking it. Then there were only two boys left with nothing to do. So one boy grabbed the others cock and started stroking it. The second boy got hint and started playing with the first boys cock. Harry just stared at the big ass orgy and had an idea. He had turned 17 the day before and could now use magic. He took out his wand and (nvbl) said Immobulas and everyone froze. Harry came around the tree and put his plan in order. First off, he took the two boys that were pleasing each other, bent the first one over, and place the second boys cock in the first ones' ass. Then he said a spell to lock their ass and waist together. Then he picked the girl, put her by the tree, laid Piers down where she was, and stuck Dudley's dick in his mouth. Then Harry took the third boy and sat him right down on Pier's cock. Harry held back laughing the whole time, he was enjoying himself after all those years of Dudley and his friends torturing him. Harry said the spell and stuck them all together like that. The spell would wear off in and hour but unlit then they can keep each other warm.

Harry then decided that it was time to have fun with the girl. He figured if he fucked her in the ass he would not be cheating on Ginny. Even though he broke it off with her, she would not take no, for an answer and they were still going out but seeing all this he needed some relief. Harry bent her over, took out his six-inch cock, and spit in his hand to lube up his cock. He slowly pushed it in past the head and then it just slid all the way in. "this bitch is looser than Cho," Harry thought to himself.

He slid in and out of her with ease and it started to get boring after a little bit so he decided to UN freeze just her for the time being. When he UN froze her, she just seemed shocked and then she started enjoying it. She started moaning against the ground as Harry picked up speed and was really pounding into her. He started to feel his balls load up, took his cock out of her ass, and told her to start sucking. Harry was right she was good at it; she took all of Harry's cock into her mouth. It was the best thing he had ever felt. Harry just let loose and grabbed the back of her head and pushed his cock all the way in her mouth and came all down her throat

That was the best blowjob Harry has ever had and he loved it. The girl just seemed to pass out after ward and Harry got up and put his cock away. Harry walked halfway through the park on his way home, turned around, and unfroze everybody else. They all looked shocked as Harry walked away. "Get your cock out of my mouth" was all Harry could hear as he sprinted for home. Harry went into the house and straight to his room and laughed finally to himself as he fell asleep. Right before dosing off he heard Dudley stumble into the house and say, "we tell no one about this you got me Piers"

To Be Continued….


	2. Chapter 2

_**A Ride on the Night Bus**_

Harry awoke the next day feeling refreshed. Hedwig was asleep in her cage. He looked at the clock and it said 7:25 so Harry got up, dressed, and started packing for the trip to the Burrow Harry decided to take the knight bus there because he couldn't apparate yet. Harry would be taking his test in about a week with Ron since he failed his first try. Harry pulled his trunk to the front door and set Hedwig's cage on top of it. He turned to his aunt and uncle and said "goodbye" His uncle just grunted. Harry could not even look his aunt or uncle in the eye after seeing what he saw last night. Dudley on the other hand gave Harry a dirty glare as to say, "I know it was you" but Harry just grinned and turned to the door into the morning air. He decided to call for the bus at the park since there were not that many houses around.

Harry reached the park and looked around to make sure that no one was around and then pulled his wand out. "BANG" A double-decker bus showed up out of nowhere and came to a stop right in front of Harry. Stan was not the greeter this time since he was in jail still on a trumped up charge. Instead, was a beautiful blonde-haired woman about 19 years old and was a knock out in Harry's opinion. "Welcome to the Knight Bus 'even though it's daytime they have got to change the name of this bus' transportation for the stranded witch or wizard, I am Eva and I will be your conductor for the day," the woman proclaimed. Her voice was beautiful and if Harry did not know, better he would claim she was aveela. Harry helped her hoist his trunk up into one of the compartments and took the stair to the second level to where there was only a little girl, she looked to be about 15, and Harry decided to sit right next to her. "I'm Rose and blimey you're Harry Potter, I've heard about you. You defeated HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED" Rose said happily. However, all Harry could think about was how Hermione had said about the same things to him in his first year.

Rose just started talking away about her life and within a half an hour he thought he knew everything there was to know about her. Harry was listening with his eyes wandered down to her breasts. "Not bad" Harry thought to himself. Her breasts stuck out quite a bit and she had plenty of cleavage. She was wearing a white halter-top with a black Minnie skirt. It was obvious to Harry that she was not wearing a bra. Harry accidentally dropped his wand and Rose said she would pick it up. She bent over in her chair, reached for the wand, and fell face first onto the floor. Just then, Harry got a good glimpse of her bald, pink pussy. Harry got instantly hard and tried to hide his erection by pulling his cock up so it does not bulge out and the waistband could hold it for him. He had just got it straightened and pulled his hand away before she turned around all red in the face and gave Harry his wand back. Harry asked her if she was all right after that little fall.

All Harry could think about that pink pussy and started thinking of a plan to see it again. Harry pretended to go to sleep. He closed his eyes with them open up just enough to see through them. He then let his hand slowly roll out of his hand and onto the floor. Rose looked at him then whispered "he must have fell asleep boor boy" and this time she decided to get down on her hands and knees first and then reached for the wand. "BANG" the bus came to a halt in front of the leaky cauldron and someone got off. The wand had rolled a little down the bus and Rose crawled after it. Just then, Harry had gotten an idea when the events of last night popped into his head. Harry pulled out his cock and crept up on Rose whose butt was sticking up into the air. Harry just grabbed her hips and jammed his cock into her brown eye. She squealed loudly as Harry started pumping her ass.

After a few strokes, she started getting used to the feeling of his cock pounding into her and started moaning. "Harder, faster bring it on big boy. Show me why you're the Chosen One" Rose screamed out. Harry was just encouraged to pump faster and faster. Harry could feel his balls swell up. He knew he was about to explode so Harry grabbed her hips and slammed it hard in the ass and just exploded into her. Harry just collapsed onto her feeling relief. Just then, Eva came up the stairs to see what the commotion was and saw Harry lying on top of Rose. Eva walked over to them and lifted Harry up and rolled him over onto his back. Eva was butt naked by now and Harry figured she must have used some spell to do it. Eva stood over Harry's head and told him to start sucking while she started sitting on his face. Harry stuck his tongue out as far as he could and tongue fucked her. Eva reached around, grabbed hold of Harry's limp dick, and got it hard right away. She then spun around and started sucking Harry's dick. Harry reached above his head to where his wand still laid and grabbed it. He took the fat end of it and shoved it into Eva's pussy. She squealed like a stuffed pig. Harry withdrew his wand almost all the way and shoved it back in. Eva was enjoying this and more, Harry could tell by the moans coming from her mouth.

Harry told her he was about to cum but she just started sucking harder and faster. Eva stared panting fast then all of a sudden, Harry was all wet. Eva had come all over Harry's face, which just excited Harry more, and he exploded into her mouth. After the last drop, Harry and Eva stood up, Eva pointed her wand at Harry and in an instant, he was dry and clean. Harry looked over at Rose and she seemed like she had passed out. He just shrugged and headed down the stairs followed by a fully clothed Eva. "Next stop the Burrow," said the bus driver then "BANG" Harry was looking out at the burrow at the end of a long driveway. "Locomotor luggage" Harry said and hid trunk followed him off the bus. Harry turned and Eva smiled and said, "Please use the Knight Bus again" and Harry could swear she gave him a wink right before the bus took off.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

_**Party at the Burrow**_

They all marched into the kitchen and Hermione jumped up gave Harry a hug. All Harry could feel were those great ample breasts pushing into his chest. Therefore, Harry wrapped his arms around her and squeezed extra firm. They both sat down with the others and ate diner while discussing what was going on around the world with Voldemort and his death eaters. He was killing all over young and old he did not care. After the fall of Dumbledore, things really got worse. If you were not going to following Voldemort, you died instantly. After diner they all went to bed to get a early start on the day because Bill and Fleur's wedding was coming up soon and there was still plenty to do. Harry and Ron had the attic like always and the twins their room. Bill and Fleur took over Percy's room since he was not talking to anyone in the family still.

Harry and Ron changed into their pajamas and Ron climbed into bed. Harry got the sudden urge to take a piss so he went back out the door and down the stairs where he heard Ginny and Hermione whispering and Harry saw an extendable ear on the floor and inserted it into his ear. The other part slithered under the door. After a second, he could hear Hermione's voice "I promise you this will feel good." Harry's heart skipped a beat as he listened in on them. "Ok but go slow." he heard from Ginny. "Lie down and relax, I'm going to insert my wand into your pussy. It may feel weird at first but give it a little and you'll enjoy it." Hermione told her. After what seemed like an hour to Harry, he heard Ginny moaning and panting. "That's good now check this out."

Harry could not hear what she said because Hermione had become excellent at nonverbal (nvbl) spells. Ginny really started moaning now and before Harry could hear anymore, he heard a bedroom door open so he yanked on the ear and dropped it where he found it. He then walked casually to the bathroom and Mrs. Weasley came out of her room "I thought I heard someone out here. Is everything alright Harry dear?" she asked him. "Yeah just need a bathroom break": he told her while trying to hide his erection from her. She said "ok" and turned back into her room. Harry continued to the bathroom and did his business, including relieving his balls, and headed back to bed.

The next morning he awoke to Ginny squeezing into bed with him. "Good morning sunshine" she said and gave him a peck on the cheek before going down stairs. Harry threw his glasses on and saw Ron sitting up. "Wish Hermione would wake me up like that." he told Harry. Harry just smiled and said, "just ask her out you like each other so why not." Ron just shrugged and went down stair followed closely by Harry. Everyone was sitting down around the table eating their breakfast. Harry sat in between Ginny and Hermione while Ron sat down on the other side of Hermione. Harry felt Ginny put her hand on his knee while they ate their breakfast. They talked about the wedding plans, security and whom they were going to invite. After a while, the foursome got up and went outside to play a little Quidditch. Hermione and Ron against Harry and Ginny. It was not real fair since Hermione does not play Quidditch but she knew what she was doing by now after 7 years of watching the game.

Lunch came and went. Afterwards Harry and Ginny decided to go for a walk around the garden patch. They talked about what he Ron and Hermione was going to do when school started. The plan was to get on the train and head to school and leave from there because no one else knew what they were up to. They could not take the chance of anyone knowing the plan because they might try to stop them. After what seemed like hours, they went inside for diner. Harry enjoyed these sit-down meals with everyone because he did not know when he would be seeing everyone again or when he would get a good meal on the road.

After diner the four of them decided to go up to Ron's room and talk. When they got there Harry and Ginny sat on his bed and Hermione sat on Ron's bed with him. Harry put his arm around Ginny's waist and started discussing their plans. "Right after we get to Hogwarts we will spend the night, set out the next day for Hogsmeade and off to Godrics Hallow so I can see my parent's grave. Then we have to figure out where to go from there." Harry told them. "Well" Hermione replied, "We could start off by paying Lucius a visit in Azkaban. He might know some thing." just then Hermione pulled out a bottle of clear liquid. "This is Veritaserum; I stole it out of Slughorn's stash at the end of last term."

"Brilliant" Harry told her "that should work." so it was set at what they were going to do first. "Why can't I come along?" Ginny asked them with disappointment in her eyes. "We already told you Ginny that you are too young we are all 17 now and you need to finish school so you can have a good life after we beat Voldemort." Harry told her. This time no one had flinched at the mention of Voldemort. Harry gave her a hug then she said that she was going down to take a bath. She gave Harry a peck on the cheek then left the room. Harry told Ron and Hermione that he was going to go down and grab a snack. He left the room and heard Hermione and Ron start talking before he shut the door.

Harry now always carried his invisibility cloak on him in his back pocket. He took it out, swung it around himself, and headed for the bathroom. He passed by Ginny's room and noticed she was still in there getting her night cloths together so Harry continued to the bathroom. He got in there and sat in the corner on a stool to wait for her. He closed his eyes for a second and heard someone come into the bathroom. He opened his eyes and it was not Ginny. It was actually Fleur; she was wearing a pink bathrobe made of silk that just brought out her eyes. With the flick of her wand, the bathtub filled with steaming water. Fleur dropped her robe and stood in the mirror combing her hair.

"She has a great body," Harry thought to himself. She was tall and slender with long silky legs. Her breasts were round and full about the size of large grapefruits. Her pussy was completely bald and Harry could see her slit clearly. Harry started getting hard when Ginny walked in with her purple and blue robe on. "Oh sorry" Ginny said, "I thought the bath was free. Ill leave you to it then." Harry noticed Ginny was checking her out as she was talking. Fleur told her, "it's alright the tub is big enough for both of us." Harry's jaw just dropped when Ginny closed the door and dropped her robe to the floor. Ginny's tits were about the size of a couple of oranges but they still looked good and her pussy was as fiery red as her hair. Harry was enjoying watching two women standing there naked as the day they were born.

Fleur grabbed Ginny's hand and lead her to the bathtub. They both sat down in the tub and Harry could only see their breasts so Harry stood up to get a better view from right beside the tub and since her was invisible they would not even know he was there. When he got to the side of the tub, what he saw surprised him. Ginny put her hand in between Fleur's legs and was messaging her pussy lips. Fleur meanwhile leaned forward grabbed a hold of the back of Ginny's neck and puller close and kissed her. Harry bent over to get a better look and he could see theirs tongues moving around then he noticed fleur move her hand toward Ginny's pussy and stuck a finger in her. Ginny gave a little moan when this happened which just encouraged fleur more and she inserted two fingers into her hole and started to move her hand in and out. Ginny leaned back from the kiss, lie down in the tub, and enjoy her. Ginny moved her foot so she could message Fleur's pussy with it. Ginny slipped her big toe into Fleur's pussy hole and moved it in and out. All of a sunned Fleur's pussy opened up and swallowed Ginny's foot. Ginny just went along and moved her foot in and out of her pussy which made fleur really moan, "oh god yes!" she screamed. Harry thought it was a little too loud but he did not care no one knew he was here so it was all good.

Ginny withdrew her foot and fleur withdrew her fingers and grabbed her wand and told Ginny, "watch this" fleur muttered a few words and to Harry's surprise fleur had a dick. If Harry had to guess, he would say it was a good 9 inches long and two inches around. "I am still a virgin" Ginny told her and fleur just smiled and told her "oh, we can keep it that way to now get on your hands and knees. Bill loves when I do this to him" Ginny obeyed a little to quick Harry thought but what he saw put that out of his mind. Fleur got behind Ginny and put the head of her cock to Ginny's ass, pushed very slowly, and steady. Ginny winced a little and asked fleur to wait a second so she could get used to it. After about a minute or two Ginny said ok and fleur continued to push. Before Harry knew it, the entire nine inches were inside her and fleur just stopped there to let Ginny get used to it.

Fleur pulled her new cock almost all the way out to where the head of the cock could just be seen and then pushed it back in all the way. Ginny gave a little moan and fleur pulled it back out but this time she slammed it all the way in and Ginny let out an "ooohhh god fasted. Therefore, fleur accommodated her, pulled it out, and pushed it in faster and faster with each stroke. Ginny closed her eyes and leaned back her head. Fleur saw this, grabbed a hold of Ginny's red hair, and used it as a helper to pull Ginny into her harder. Both Ginny and fleur were panting louder and faster when all of a sudden fleur stopped. Harry figured that she had just cummed into Ginny's ass. Ginny begged her not to pull it out so fleur grabbed Ginny by the waist and pulled her onto her in a sitting position to where fleur was sitting in the tub and Ginny was sitting on top of her. They both passed out right away and Harry knew it was over and left the room and go back to Ron and Hermione.

Harry made his way to his room and paused at the door to put his cloak back into his back pocket. He went for the doorknob and heard Hermione's voice "yes fuck me big boy fuck Me." Harry got hard again as he opened the door and say Ron and Hermione naked on Ron's bed. Ron's dick was jammed up Hermione's pussy as far as it would go. Harry notices a small trickle of blood rolling down Ron's balls and figured he just popped her cherry. There was no way Harry was going to be the only one without sex tonight and said, "So I take it you two are going out now." Ron looked surprised buy Hermione just kept bouncing up and down as if Harry never said anything. Ron shrugged and went back to grabbing Hermione's waist and pulled her down harder.

Harry took off all of his cloths and stood next to the bed and Hermione grabbed his cock and put it into her mouth. She was better than the girl at the park was and Ron did not seem to mind it one bit. After Harry's cock was nice and moist he moved around to the foot of the bed, climbed up behind Hermione, and without pause slid his dick into her ass. Hermione moaned loud grunted a little. Harry started to pick up speed along with Ron and started really going at it. Harry and Ron were in rhythm by now and Hermione loved it. Harry could not take it anymore and exploded all of his cum into Hermione's ass. Obviously neither could Ron because he grabbed Hermione's waist and held it down. Harry got up, put on his night cloths, and went back to his bed. Harry passed out before Hermione even left.

The next few days were uneventful. Much of the time was used planning the wedding and setting up tents in the lawn for guests. Most of Fleur's family already showed up including Gabrielle (Fleur's sister) whom was a miniature version of fleur. Gabrielle started following Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny around all day. She kept grabbing Ron and Harry's hands and Harry noticed Hermione and Ginny did not like it at all. They just gave her dirty looks but she just seemed to ignore them. People regularly played Quidditch in which Ron and Harry joined in a lot and usually won thanks to Harry's seekers skill.

Three days before the wedding Harry and Ron were lying in bed talking when they heard the door creak open. Harry looked and Gabrielle was standing there. "Can I sleep in here tonight? Fleur and Bill are keeping me up with all that moaning." she said to Harry. He said sure why not and she jumped into her bed. She smelled of strawberries and cream. Harry noticed, as she pressed her breasts to Harry, that her tits were about the same as Ginny considering she was 2 years younger. Harry got instantly hard when he drifted off to sleep thinking about Ginny and Fleur in the bathroom.

Harry awoke a couple hours later to the feeling of someone leaning on his bed. Since Harry was against the wall and Gabrielle was on the edge he had to pick his head up a little. Ron had Gabrielle's shirt up to her neck and was messaging her breasts. He looked at Harry and told him, "Do not worry I used Imobulas on her. sHe won't wake up." and he smiled at Harry and took her breast into her mouth. Harry crawled down the bed to her underwear and removed them to reveal pink peach fuzz. Harry wandered to himself if Fleur had taught her how to grow a dick then pushed it out of his head as her stuck his tongue in her juice box. She tasted good and Harry could not help himself so he tried to suck every juice out of her. Ron had gotten his dick out and stuck it into her mouth and she began sucking him off. Harry meanwhile took two fingers, slid them into her tight, wet pussy, and moved them in and out slowly at first. Gabrielle started rotating her hips and moaning. Harry heard Ron moan and he looked up just as Ron cummed all over her face. Ron had a little smile on his face and stroked his dick to try to get it hard. Ron moved down to where Harry was and said, "Let's pull a Hermione on her." followed by a little chuckle.

Harry got off the bed and Ron jumped right on her and slid his dick into her. Ron went all the way in without any resistance. She sure and hell was not a virgin and both Ron and Harry could tell. Ron grabbed her and rolled her over onto him with the help of Harry. Harry meanwhile got up behind her, took his dick, and put it to her ass. Harry slowly pushed and felt a little resistance so Harry grabbed his was and whispered "Engorgio" which made her asshole double in size Harry had no problem inserting his dick this time and them Harry whispered "Reducto" so her ass would be tight around his dick. Harry and Ron were in perfect rhythm having done this before. Harry or Ron did not notice but Gabrielle was moving with them. She was moaning and whining at the same time. Harry came into her ass just as Ron came in her pussy. Gabrielle came shortly afterward they did. Harry got off followed by Gabrielle then Ron. She got dressed and as she got to the door she said, "You really should work on you spells Ron." then she smiled and left. Harry just started laughing and Ron turned as red as his hair and went back to his bed. Harry jumped into bed and fell asleep instantly with another little smile on his face.

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Wedding**_

Harry awoke on the day of the wedding with anticipation because in three days he would be standing over his parent's grave. The train for Hogwarts was leaving the next day and then Harry, Ron and Hermione would be heading for Godrics Hallow. Then they were off to Azkaban, then who knows where but Harry was determined to track Voldemortand Snape down to kill them. Meanwhile Harry was practicing the Unforgivable spells on the gnomes in the garden along with Hermione and Ron. They were getting better although Harry was the only one to use the Avada Kadava curse right because he pictured Snape's face on the gnome.

Harry got out of bed, got dressed, grabbed his wand and shoved his cloak into his back pocket. He went down stairs and the scene was the same as usual when they were setting off to school. Everyone was running around and stopping momentarily to ask others if they knew where something was. A few people stopped and welcomed Harry before moving on to what ever they were doing. There were doughnuts on the table so Harry grabbed one on his way to look for Ginny. He found her in the bride's room helping Gabrielle, Molly and Hermione get Fleur's wedding dress on. The dress was a beautiful pure white with laces and a 50-foot train attached. Harry walked in and Molly attacked him "Harry why aren't you in your dress robes the wedding starts in half and hour." She followed him upstarts while trying to comb his hair down which was not working at all. Harry removed his shirt and pulled on his white dress shirt followed by his black dress coat. He then turned his back to Molly and removed his pants and tried to pull on his dress pants but it seams that in the three years since he wore them last he our grew them. "Mrs. WeasleyI think I out grew these pants." Harry told her. His shirt covered his naked dick so he was not worried about her seeing it. She came over and bent over to look at the pants. Harry looked at her and he noticed he could see right down her dress at her huge breasts. He could see her dark red nipples sitting there. "Damn is everything in this family red?" Harry thought to himself. Just then, he noticed he started to get hard. "I can fix this," Molly said as she pulled out her wand from what seemed like her cleavage, "now hold still." She pointed her wand at Harry's pants and muttered something and then grabbed Harry's pants and started pulling them up. When she got to his dick, she stopped and noticed his erection. "Now we can't have this can we you'll stick out more than the bride." she told him while grabbing his cock. She then inserted it into her mouth and started sucking. She was good at this and Harry just leaned his head back as he grabbed the back of her head and guided her. After a couple of seconds, Harry came into her hot mouth.

After cleaning up, Harry followed Molly down stairs where someone was waiting. "What took you two so long.?" someone who Harry did not know asked. Molly just told her that Harry outgrew his clothes and she had to fix him. Harry caught the "him" part but he did not think the girl did. They all went out into the yard and sat down. Harry sat next to Hermione and Ron. Just then, music came out of nowhere and everyone turned to look down the aisle. The brides maids were first with a best man attached to her arm followed by, Harry's mouth dropped, Ginny and Gabrielle. They both looked beautiful to Harry, which just brought back memories of the past few weeks. Both Ginny and Gabrielle gave Harry a little smile as they walked by. Hermione pinched Harry and said, "Why was Gabrielle smiling at you?" Harry just told her it was probably because he saved her life. Next followed the ring boys, Fred and George, and then the music changed into the wedding march. Fleur showed up at the end of the aisle with an old guy on her arm, "Must be her father." Harry thought to himself. He led Fleur down the aisle one-step at a time to Bill.

After the wedding ceremony, they had a great feast that all the mothers, aunts and grand mothers cooked up. The Weird sisters showed up and everyone from the order was there to. Harry went up to Lupin and asked to have a word with him. When they were out of earshot from everyone Harry told him what his plans were and that Hermione and Ron were coming along. Harry asked Lupin not to mention it to Molly and then asked if he had heard anything about the where about of Snape or Voldemort were. Lupin had heard rumors of them being around London but that is all they were was rumors. Harry figured he would check on it nevertheless. They both went back to the party and had a great time.

Harry danced with Fleur, since everyone else was, then Gabrielle, Hermione and then Ginny who was pissed he chose her last. Harry told her he just wanted to get them out of the way so they could have the rest of the party to themselves. After a while, Ginny wanted to sit down at one of the benches that were there. Ron and Hermione came over and sat down next to them holding hands. Ron whispered to Harry, "She had better not want to get married after this." Harry just laughed and turned to kiss Ginny. After a second, Ron turned to Hermione and kissed her. It was well into the night before the party died off and Harry and Ron went off to bed followed by Ginny and Hermione whispering and giggling behind them. All Harry could make out was "Are you sure?" coming from Hermione. When they got to the girls room the boys said good night and headed up to the attic.

Harry and Ron were undressed and put on their nightclothes. Harry was about to get into bed when Hermione came in and told him Ginny wanted to see him. Harry went out the door and before closing it, he saw Hermione taking off her shirt. Harry made his way down to Ginny's room and knocked slightly. "Come in" he heard from the other side of the door. He opened it slowly and was shocked. Ginny was sitting on her bed naked with her perfectly round oranges sticking out and her red hair sticking out between her legs. Harry walked in, closed the door and instantly started undressing. Ginny layback on the bed and Harry got on his knees and stuck his head between her legs. He stuck is tongue in her as far as he could stick it out. Ginny was moaning into her pillow as Harry wiggled his tongue in and out of her pussy. Harry then took one of his fingers, inserted it into her pussy, and curled it upward to try to hit her g-spot. Harry could not hit it right so he inserted a second finger and then he hit the spot. Ginny was bucking her hips up and down as Harry went at it.

Harry grabbed his wand, remembering what he heard the first night, and inserted it into Ginny's pussy. Moving it slowly at first but then he started picking up speed with each passing. Ginny was bouncing and moaning until Harry stopped. She had a sad look into her eyes until Harry climbed on the bed and stuck his cock into her face. She took it into her mouth and swirled her tongue around the head. Then she started moving her head up and down his shaft slowly and lovingly. Ginny was able to get the entire length into her mouth which really pleased Harry.

Ginny lifted her head, Harry lay down on his back, and Ginny climbed on top. She lowered her hips onto his shaft slowly at first then half-way down she just plunged it all in. Harry felt no resistance and he asked her about that. She told him she broke it one when she crashed her broom. Harry grabbed her hips and helped her up and down on his dick. Ginny leaned her head back as far as she could with her eyes close. Harry looked up and could see her breasts bouncing a little considering how small they were. It just turned Harry on more and he started moving her faster. Ginny started moaning and flailing her head as Harry thrust his sword into her. "Don't stop I'm going to cum" Ginny yelled out. Harry had no intentions of stopping and started pumping faster. Harry felt Ginny go limp and then he felt his dick get warm which just made him cum into her.

Ginny laid down onto Harry's chest and they rolled onto their side with his dick still in her. They talked for a little bit about what life would be like when Voldemort was dead. When they started talking kids, Harry remembered the condoms then put it out of his head thinking, "If I should die then Ginny will have something to remember me by." Harry fell asleep with anticipation about tomorrow when he would be starting his journey.

To Be Continued…..


	5. Chapter 5

_**Platform Orgy**_

Harry awoke the next morning to Hermione apparating into the room. "You had better get up stairs before Mrs. Weasley comes in." Hermione told him. Harry jumped up with a little "plop" when his dick left Ginny's pussy. He grabbed his clothes and apparated back up stairs to Ron getting dressed. Harry threw his clothes on and packed his trunk. He made sure his cloak was in his back pocket and grabbed his trunk and Hedwig. He followed Ron down the stairs and the scene this morning was calmer. Only Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione were setting out for Hogwarts. A ministry car pulled up outside the house and they all piled in and were off for the train.

They arrived at platform 9 3/4 with half an hour to spare. The four of them stowed their luggage into the last compartment and came back to to say their goodbyes. They then piled onto the train right before it started to take off. They all were changed into their robes right away. They sat down and waited for the lunch trolley to come by. Harry bought them all snacks. After eating their chocolate frogs (Ron still has not finished his collection) and cauldron cakes they cuddled onto the two benches. Harry and Ginny started making out followed by Ron and Hermione. Harry reached over and pulled the blinds to the compartment closed so they could have more privacy. Harry then moved his hand into Ginny's robe and felt her breasts. Her nipples were hard and erect. Harry then opened up her robe, took one of her tits into his mouth, and sucked. He took her nipple into his teeth and slightly bit it. Ginny moaned a little which made Ron and Hermione break apart and look. Hermione reached her robe and spread it open and asked Ron, "So what are you waiting for?" with a big smile on her face. Meanwhile Harry's mouth was getting tired so he lifted Ginny onto her legs and lifted her robe.

Harry then pulled his cock through a hole and guided her onto it. They were facing each other as she sat down. They kissed as Harry plunged his cock in and out of her. Harry looked around Ginny and say Hermione and Ron was doing the same thing. Harry reached into Ginny's robes and started playing with her tits. "Were not disturbing you guys are we?" Harry heard a dreamy voice coming from the door of the compartment. Luna and Neville were standing there holding hand with Neville staring at Ginny. "When did you two start going out?" Harry asked them. Luna grabbed a hold of Neville's robes and opened them up. "Since I found out his dick is 9 inches long." Luna told them. Neville just went beat red. Ginny and Hermione just stared at it with their jaws on the floor. Harry gave Ginny a little playful slap on the ass and she came back to reality.

Neville sat next to Harry and Luna sat right on top of him like everyone else. Harry took his wand and said, "'Muffliato" at the door so no one could hear them. Harry just looked around and smiled, "I wish this could have happened last year. It would have made things go much faster." Harry thought to himself. Harry grabbed Ginny's waist and continued sliding his cock into her. Ginny gyrated her hips to get the best felling she could. Harry then heard Hermione squeal so he looked over at her and saw Ron fucking her from behind. That gave Harry and idea as he picked Ginny up and set her down on the floor on all fours. Right next to Hermione, Ginny looked into Hermione's eyes and smiled while Harry got behind her and put his cock into her ass.

All the girls were panting and moaning by now with smiles on their faces. Harry heard a grunt from Ron and new he came into Hermione's ass because he pulled it out. Hermione was not through yet though, she lay on her back underneath Ginny and sucked on her tits while Ginny reached over and sank a couple of fingers into Hermione's pussy. "I'm going to cum." Harry said aloud. Ginny pulled his cock out, turned around, and took it into her mouth. It only took a second and Harry shot his load into her mouth. Ginny swallowed it all and did not waste a drop. Meanwhile it sounded as if Neville had finished to.

The three boys were spent but the girls were still in the mood. Luna joined Ginny and Hermione on the floor for some aftermath fun. Ginny laid down on her back and Hermione climbed on top of her face with her ass on Ginny's nose. Luna got down in between Ginny's legs and stuck her tongue into her dripping wet pussy. Luna pulled out a rolled up copy of the Quibbler, which in Harry's opinion, looked waterproof. Next thing he saw was amazing. Luna shoved the magazine into Ginny's pussy and then she inserted the other end into her own pussy.

Luna and Ginny's pussies looked as if they were glued together at the pussy. Hermione meanwhile got up; it looked as though she was done to. Ginny sat up, her and Luna started kissing which was the most erotic thing Harry had ever seen. Ginny and Luna were grinding their hips together moaning into each other's mouths. This just turned Harry, Ron and Neville on, they all became instantly hard. Neville this time went over to Hermione and placed his cock into her. Harry meanwhile wanted to know what Luna's pussy felt like so he pulled her apart from Ginny. He lay on his back and placed Luna on top of him. Harry grabbed her hips and started pounding away into her. This time Luna was yelling as loud as possible, her pussy was probably being fucked raw and she seemed to be enjoying it.

Harry heard Ginny moaning and was wandering what she was doing considering the only guy left was…Ron was on top of Ginny pounding her pussy raw. "I've wanted to do this ever since you started growing tits." Harry heard Ron whisper in Ginny's ear. Harry smiled and turned his attention back to Luna who had her eyes close and was moaning. Harry reached up and grabbed her tits in which were the same size of Ginny's. "We will be arriving at Hogwarts in five minutes time." they heard over head. Everyone picked up their rhythm and it seemed everyone came at the same time including the girls. After a couple minute rests, everyone got up and dressed. Hermione cleaned all the cum left behind with a couple of well-placed spells.

They felt the train come to a halt and emptied into the corridor like everyone else. It did not seem as packed as usual; some kids probably did not come back after Dumbledore's death. Even though there was still a lot of students that came back. The six of them climbed of and saw Hagridstanding there, calling for all the first years to follow him. After a quick hello to him, they all piled into a carriage. Harry saw the Thestrals standing all around as he climbed in with Ginny by his side.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bathroom Fun**_

As the carriages pulled up to the castle, Harry looked out the window. The castle looked a little dark; perhaps the fact Dumbledore was not there anymore was the reason. They stopped at the front gates and journeyed into the great hall. Harry took his seat next to Ginny with Ron and Hermione sat across from them. Harry looked up at the front table and Professor McGonagall sitting in Dumbledore's chair and Slughorn was still here. Harry noticed a beautiful woman sitting where Snape used to sit, she was -Harry guessed- a tall woman with light blonde hair, blue eyes, and her robe stuck out quite a bit which suggested a nice rack. It looked as if Slughorn was leaning over flirting with her. She looked un interested as she scanned the crowd and stopped on Harry.

Harry looked back straight into her eyes and was mesmerized. Harry saw something in her, but he could not explain it. She looked away and so did Harry, Ginny smacked him in the back of the head. "Are you even listening to me?' she questioned him. Harry just looked dumbstruck and said he was just thinking. "Well I said I am going to miss you when you leave." Ginny repeated with a little sadness in her voice. "Well I'm going to miss you to. I'll write you every chance I get and send Hedwig so I don't have to carry her around to." Harry told her while holding her hand. Just then Hagrid came in and sat down. A few seconds later, the front doors opened and prof. Sprout came in followed by the first years. Harry figured she became deputy headmistress when McGonagall became headmistress. She led them up to the front of the room and told them to wait, while she went and got the stool and hat. Harry was now in a deep conversation with Hermione, he explained that they would come back to Hogsmeade whenever they could; giving Ginny had her visit at the same time.

Before Harry knew it, the sorting ceremony was over and there was an ample amount of food sitting in front of him. Harry and the others ate as much as they could because they would be traveling a lot and would not have great meals like this. As he ate, he remembered Dobby and Kreacher and was thinking if he could use them at all. Harry heard everyone get up so he snapped back to reality, got up, and followed Ginny into the halls. Ginny started guiding Harry but it was not to the Gryffindor tower. She led him toward the prefects' bathroom, since Harry was still Quidditch captain so he received the pass with his letter.

The bathroom had not changed much since the last time he used it for the Tri-Wizard competition. Ginny walked over to the taps, filled the tub with water, and added small white bubbles. Harry got undressed as quickly as he could so he could watch Ginny remove her clothes. Harry had seen her naked but he had never seen her get naked. Ginny turned to look at Harry and grabbed the bottom of her shirt and slowly lifted it. He could see her flat stomach, and then came her ribcage, which tightened as she lifted her shirt. Harry then saw the bottom of her breasts peaking out from beneath her shirt. Ginny lifted her shirt the rest of the way off. She was now standing there with her tits staring Harry in the face. She then turned her back to Harry and grabbed the him of her pants. She grabbed both her underwear and pants at the same time. She pushed her pants down past her ass and as she bent over Harry could see the pinkness in her pussy. Her pussy lips opened up as she lifted her legs out of pants.

Both Harry and Ginny were standing naked, Ginny grabbed his hand and guided him into the tub. They both dived under water and swam together. Harry rolled underneath Ginny so he was face to face with her. He then kissed her deeply as they reached the surface. Their heads reached the surface and Ginny put her legs around Harry's waist and pulled him as close as she could. Harry reached in between them, grabbed his dick, and slid it into Ginny's wet pussy. Ginny gave a low moan and lay back against the bathtub wall. Ginny's head was lying on the floor and she stretched along the top of the water with Harry at her pussy. His cock was buried to the hilt, pulled it most of the way out and plunged it all the way in.

Harry heard Ginny scream and he thought that was a little weird until he heard, "Oh that looks fun. I wish some one loved me like that before I died." Harry looked above his head and saw moaning Myrtle hovering above them. "Get out of here Myrtle!" Harry yelled at her but she just lingered there and smiled. Harry just grabbed Ginny, pulled her close, and whispered, "Just ignore her." Then he kissed her deeply while shoving his cock all the way in. As Harry drove it home, he heard Ginny moaning more than Myrtle. He looked up just as Myrtle dove into Ginny's body. Ginny then turned into Myrtle, "Get out of her Myrtle!" Harry yelled at her. She just begged and pleaded that she just wanted to try it once. Harry thought about it and figured it was ok since it was Ginny's body she was using. Harry grabbed her hip and pounded away into her.

Even though it was still Ginny's body, it seemed that her pussy was tighter and fresher. Harry only enjoyed it that much more, grabbed her hips, and came inside of her. He heard Myrtle moan and then leave Ginny's body which left Ginny looking confused as Myrtle slithered up one of the facet heads. Harry could swear he heard, "thanks" come from Myrtle. Harry had explained what had happened to Ginny. She said, "Well I still need pleasure." Ginny jumped out of the tub and put her ass right to the edge of the tub. Harry came over and buried his head in between her legs and tasted her sweet pussy juices. He then buried three fingers as far as he could into her. She then laid on her back across the bathroom floor and lifted her hips to every thrust of Harry's fingers.

Harry just got hard watching Ginny's reaction and climbed out of the tub right on top of her. Harry then guided his penis into her awaiting pussy. Ginny closed her eyes to enjoy every moment Harry's cock was buried into her. Harry put most of his weight onto her as he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her into him as much as he could. Harry was really getting good at knowing what Ginny liked and took her left tit into his mouth and stuck the nipple in between his teeth. He playfully bit down on the nipple, which just drove Ginny wild. Harry got onto his feet and said, "I'll be right back, I want to try something." and he went over and picked up his wand. "Wingardium Leviosa" he said pointing his wand at Ginny. She rose into the air, Harry walked over to her, pulled her to his waist and stuck his dick into her. He then grabbed her waist and pulled out until the head could just be seen then he pulled her into him as fast and hard as he could. It was an amazing feeling as he continued the same thing repeatedly.

Harry then grabbed her hips for another plunge when Ginny stiffened up and Harry felt a hot liquid all over his dick. That was too much for Harry to stand and he came into her. Harry lowered Ginny softly onto the floor so she could get up and they both got dressed. Harry reached over and lifted the drain lever on the tub. They were dressed and headed back to the dorm room. Harry sat in his favorite chair and Ginny climbed into his lap and put her arms around his neck as they both fell asleep. Harry dreamed that he and Ginny were sitting next to the lake with Ginny sitting in between his legs. Harry had just put his arms around her waist when…


	7. Chapter 7

p style="color: #333333; font-family: Verdana; line-height: 16.7999992370605px;"Voldemort's Revenge/p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: Verdana; line-height: 16.7999992370605px;"Harry was in a dimly lit room with Voldemort and Malfoy (Drako) standing in front of him. Malfoy was naked against the wall with chains holding his arms into the air. Another two chains on either side spread his feet apart. "You failed me Drako. If it had not been for Snape," Voldemort nodded at Harry, "Dumbledore would still be alive. Although you did find a way, my death eaters could get into the castle. For that I will not kill you but, I do have to set an example out of you." Harry realized he must be inside of Snape's head. Harry found this odd considering Snape was great at Occlumency. Harry put this out of his mind and paid close attention to Voldemort./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: Verdana; line-height: 16.7999992370605px;"Voldemort then seemed to pull a nine-tail whip out of nowhere. He raised it above his head and brought it down across Malfoy's chest. Malfoy looked as though he was going to scream out but he held it in. Voldemort raised the whip again brought it down in the other direction. The two whips left a cross on Malfoy's chest. Harry started felling sorry for him then remembered Malfoy was the main reason Dumbledore was dead. A third time the whip was brought down, then a fourth. Voldemort then laid down his whip and took out his wand. Harry then saw Malfoy drop to the ground as the chains released him. Voldemort then lead Malfoy over to a table in the middle of the room. Malfoy was made to lie on top of it face down. Chains sprang up out of nowhere and held Malfoy into place. There was one around his waist, another around the top of his back and a third one holding his legs down./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: Verdana; line-height: 16.7999992370605px;"Harry/Snape mover around to the front of Malfoy and took his dick out and shoved it into Malfoy's mouth. He opened his mouth willingly because he knew his master was watching him. Voldemort took his wand and shoved it into Malfoy's ass and left most of it sit inside. Harry then saw Voldemort drop his robe. Harry saw nothing, that is to say there was nothing there. There was no hair or penis, his stomach came down into a V shape like a woman but there was no slit either. Yes, Voldemort had come farther than another in the lines of immortality but he was also less of a man. Voldemort licked his fingers and pinched both of his nipples. It looked painful to Harry but Voldemort seemed to really enjoy himself./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: Verdana; line-height: 16.7999992370605px;"Harry/Snape felt a build up in his balls and grabbed the back of Malfoy's head and shot his load deep into his throat. Voldemort then pulled his wand out of Malfoy's ass and gave it a real wipe down before releasing him. Malfoy just laid there as Harry and Voldemort walked into the other room talking. "So is everything set at Hogwarts for my arrival?" Voldemort asked Harry. Harry Felt himself responds but it was not his words being spoken, "Yes my lord. Your spy had no problems getting in and I am receiving regular reports. Harry Potter showed up but, I have been informed he and his troublesome friends are set to leave tomorrow for Godrics Hallow. So he should not be any trouble for you." Voldemort then turned and left Harry there alone. Harry then turned to a mirror and saw Snape's face. He then said, "You can leave now Potter."/p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: Verdana; line-height: 16.7999992370605px;"Harry woke with a jerk and Ginny asked him what was wrong. He told her to go back to sleep and he will tell her about it in the morning. Harry thought that there would be no reason to go to Godrics Hallow, there would probably be an ambush waiting there for him. Harry fell asleep to the thought of what he was to do now. Should he stay at Hogwarts and wait for Voldemort to come to him or should he seek out Voldemort and kill him before he had a chance to get to the school. He would have to discuss it with Ron and Hermione in the morning. Harry also wondered why Snape had allowed Harry into his mind. Was this part of the whole plan or what? Harry drifted off to the black lake while smelling Ginny's hair./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: Verdana; line-height: 16.7999992370605px;"The next thing Harry felt was Ginny getting off his lap and he heard catcalls from other students. Harry had left his glasses on when he fell asleep so he just had to open his eyes. He says students walk past staring at him and exiting through the door. Ron came down from the Boys dorm room, "Where the bloody hell were you all night?" Ron asked him. Harry told him he and Ginny must have fallen asleep after taking a "bath". Ron just stared then he heard Hermione's voice behind him. "Well I'm glad you can still go in there since me and Ron had to turn down head boy and girl position." Harry had for gotten to write back turning down Quidditch captain and had planed to go to his head of house at the start of term. "Who is head of Gryffindor now that McGonagall was now head mistress?" Harry asked Hermione because she was the only one who actually listened./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: Verdana; line-height: 16.7999992370605px;""Her name is prof. Watson and she is the new defense against the dark arts teacher. A prof. Radcliff will be taking over Transfiguration." Hermione told him. Harry just lowered his head in acknowledgment and told them that he wanted to miss breakfast and head out to the black lake because he had something to discuss with them. They all were dressed and met back at the common room. They then headed out the front door and down to the lake where Harry explained to them what he had dreamt. Hermione spoke up first, "It has to be a trick. Why would Snape show that to you? That has got to be their plan to keep you here so you don't go looking for them." Ron looked at her for a second and responded, "But what if it's not a trick what if that was their plan and there is someone here at Hogwarts helping out Voldemort." Both Ron and Hermione had gotten used to saying his name without much fear. "He can't be that powerful if you can keep defeating him, No offence." Ron had told him over the summer./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: Verdana; line-height: 16.7999992370605px;"They all sat there contemplating on what to do next. After a while, Ginny spoke up, "I think you all should stay here and," Hermione interrupted her in mid sentence, "Yeah we all know what you want already" Ginny gave he a dirty look then started again, "Like I was saying, I think you should stay here and protect the school. What if it was real and they plan to attack the school now that Dumbledore is gone. Granted we do have all these teachers here but, the prophecy did say only Harry could defeat him. Plus we don't know who the spy is so we have to really watch the new teachers." Harry thought Ginny had made some very good points and agreed with her./p  
p style="color: #333333; font-family: Verdana; line-height: 16.7999992370605px;"In the end, they had all agreed to stay at Hogwarts. Just then, Harry noticed a person walking out to the lake. Harry stood up and put his hand in his robe and wrapped it tightly around his wand. He then released it when he saw that it was Prof. McGonagall. "Harry Potter I need you to follow me to my office. There's some important items we have to discuss." she told him. She then handed Hermione, Ron and Ginny their schedules after checking Ginny's owl results. Ginny had also decided to become an Auror. Harry then followed prof. McGonagall up to the castle and into her office, which had been changed from the likes of Dumbledore./p 


	8. Chapter 8

_**Dumbledore's Will**_

Harry walked into the room and sat down in his regular chair. Harry looked up and saw Dumbledore's portrait staring down at him. The portrait gave him a little smile and a wink. Professor McGonagall went around to the back of the desk and sat down. "We have found Dumbledore's Will and you were mentioned in it." she began. After a moments pause she continued, "He left you a few of his belongings including the sword, pensive with a few bottles and this locked box. He stated in his will that you would be the only one able to open it."

Harry thought this a little weird because Dumbledore did not tell him anything about opening a box. "Now Harry I know that Dumbledore told you not to tell anyone about where you went that night." McGonagall got up and walked around the desk to Harry. She stopped in front of Harry and bent over. Harry could see straight down her robes. Her breasts were small and perky and if Harry looked hard, he could see some sparse, dark hair.

Harry cleared his throat. "That's right prof. there is only a couple of people that know and Dumbledore told me that they had the right to know but I should tell no one else." Harry said with a little dryness in his voice. McGonagall stood up and pulled her shoulders out of her robes. She then let the robes fall to the ground. Now for being 70, she the body of a 20 year old. A skinny, small breasted, light-tanned 20 year old but never the less.

She then bent over and pulled Harry's robes up past his cock, which was now as hard as it could get. "Are you sure you can't tell me?" she said but before Harry could give her a response she took it into her mouth. Her mouth was nice and warm. She then started moving her tongue around the head. Harry then grabbed the back of her head and pushed her down onto his pelvis. He could feel her nose tickle the hair above his dick. Harry then moved her head up and down as fast as he could get her. McGonagall then stood up and turned around with her ass in Harry's face. Harry grabbed a hold and shoved his face into her ass. He then stuck his tongue into her hole and got a moan from his teacher.

Harry then had a decision to make should he stick it in her ass or her pussy. Harry then felt her pussy juices drip onto his chin and decided he wanted the pussy. He grabbed her hips and brought he down and impaled her as much as he could. She started rotating her hips in a circle and was moaning loudly. This had caught the attention of the portraits, which were now staring at them. Harry heard a couple of comments like "Wow I wish I could have gotten away with that when I was in charge." and even "Hey Dumbledore, he's lasting more than you." Harry thought this comment was a little weird but now McGonagall was sliding back and forth along his cock.

Harry could not stand it anymore and wanted to pound this pussy raw. Harry stood up and managed to hold his cock into position as he pushed her head onto the desk. Harry then grabbed her hips and pulled his dick most of the way out and then pushed it as fast and as hard as he could. He then moved him hips as fast as he could sliding his cock in and out of her pussy. She seemed to be drying up but Harry or even McGonagall seemed to care. Popping sounds here coming from in-between their hips.

Harry could fell the pressure building up in his balls. Harry then picked up speed and started pushing harder into her. They were pushing the desk into the back of the room and every other thrust they had to take a step. Harry then grabbed her hips and held her still as he unloaded his cum stream after stream into her. "Sorry prof. but I still can't tell you."

Harry gathered up his new-found positions and left back toward the dorm room. He entered and it was deserted because of classes going on at the time. Harry sat the pensive down and realized he did not know how to use it. He had always been pulled out whenever he finished. Harry scrimmaged through the box of memories when he came upon a note that stated, "To return from whence you came, jump to the stars and things will be the same." Harry thought it a little weird be he kept that in mind.

Harry started picking up bottles of silver liquid, which had been labeled, and read each of them. "Prophecy, Bob Ogden, Horcruxes (Slughorn) and one bottle labeled Minerva." Harry knew the later one was Professor McGonagall's first name. There were other bottles here but most of them Harry did not recognize the names on them. Harry then took the locked box into his hand and examined it. There were two side-by-side circles on the top. There was also an inscription on the top of it. It was in a language Harry did not understand. Harry just sat there staring at it when the door opened and Ron, Ginny and Hermione walked in and sat down next to him. "So what did Professor McGonagall want with you?" Hermione asked him

Harry told her about the will and everything that was left to him. "So he said only you could open the box?" Hermione asked. Harry told her, "That's what the Will said anyways." Hermione just sat there thinking about what it could mean. Harry showed her the inscription on the top of the box and she did not know either. However, she did promise him that she would find out for him. Hermione stowed the box into her bag and set off for the library before her next class. Ron followed her to help her look in books. Harry and Ginny meanwhile went through the rest of the bottles of memories when they heard the bell ring for the next classes.

Ginny helped carry everything up to Harry's bed and went back down to their classes. Harry had different classes than Ginny so they went off into different directions. Harry took off for his D.A.D.A class. Ron was sitting toward the front of the room and flagged him down. Harry took his set right next to Ron. Harry then looked around the classroom and it looked about as half-full as usual. Harry heard the door close behind them and before he could turn around, he heard. "This is you final year here at Hogwarts." said prof. Watson "This year we shall be getting you ready for the outside as best as possible. Now I know some of you are heading off to Auror training." she gave Harry a little nod "and some will be heading other places. I hope each of you is a real tribute to where ever you end up. Now This will be your toughest year yet. We will be studying advanced magic and even some dark magic. Now for some practical magic. First off I will be teaching you how to repel Dementors."

With this Harry, Ron and two other people snickered. Harry turned around and saw Cho and Neville sitting at opposite ends at the back of the room. Two of the seven Dumbledore's Army left in school. Either the rest passed through school or their parents decided it was to dangerous to send them back. Harry knew what they were laughing about; he had taught them the Patronus in their fifth year at school. "And may I ask what is funny about Dementors?" Professor Watson asked them. Harry figured since he was the one who taught them he decided to stand up. "Well Professor, I taught Ron sitting here and Neville and Cho back there" Harry nodded to them. "the Patronus two years ago. I had set up a D.A.D.A class so I could prepare people for Voldemort," most people gasped at this and dropped quills "when we had a horrible teacher." Harry then held up the back of his hand.

She looked unconvinced with Harry's story so she told him to produce the Patronus. Harry pulled his wand out of his back, put the thought of him and Ginny in the bathroom into his head, and said aloud, "Expecto Patronum" and a silver stag erupted from the end of his wand and did a couple laps around the room and disappeared. Ron, Neville and Cho all stood up and produced their patronuses for the teacher. The rest of the classroom oohhed and awed at the site. Even the teacher looked impressed. "Well then you four can help out with the rest of the class." the Professor told them. Considering there was only five other people to be taught they each took a partner. Harry got a Ravenclaw he had seen around school but never talked to. Neville was actually one of the first to be picked. A Hufflepuff with short red hair and was a foot taller than he was. Ron got a Gryffindor boy Harry had seen around in the common room and Cho got a tall stocky boy from Ravenclaw Harry had only seen a couple times. There was just one both left and he was from Slytherin. The teacher got him.

After an hour, the teacher had called the class to a halt and told them all to practice. She then dismissed the class and asked Harry to stay behind for a second. Harry nodded to Ron and told him that he would meet up with him at lunch. After the door was closed Emma (Professor Watson) {figure it out yet} asked Harry to enter her chambers. Harry followed closely behind her and could smell blue berries emanating off her. Harry entered and closed the door behind him. He then sat down in a chair in the middle of the room. Emma walked around her desk and removed her robe to hang it up. She was wearing a white halter-top and a black skirt that went down slightly above her knees.

"I asked you in here because I wanted to ask you what you taught your friends so I can make some arrangements." she told Harry but he had just noticed that he could see her nipples through her shirt. Harry stared at her breasts and she gave him a puzzled look and followed his gaze and noticed her nipples plain as day. She then looked back at Harry to notice he had built a tent inside his robe. She then grabbed the bottom of her shirt and raised it above her head.

She had tits that would make Dolly Parton jealous. Each breast was the size of Harry's head. His jaw just dropped to the floor. Emma walked around the desk and shoved one of her breasts into Harry's open, awaiting mouth and Harry complied with her. He took her nipple into his mouth and tried to see if he could milk it. When he found it was dry, Harry took his tongue and erected her nipple. He then took it in between his teeth and bit down hard enough to get a moan.

Harry then raised her skirt and rubbed her clit with his finger. She was really getting wet now. Harry slipped two of his fingers into her pussy and curled them to try to find her g-spot but was unsuccessful. Emma then pushed all the items off her desk and hoped up. Harry got down in between her legs and inserted three fingers. Even that did not seem to work until Emma grabbed his wrist and told him to ball up his fist. When he did, she shoved his hand deep into her pussy. Harry then pulled and pushed his hand inside of as if it were a cock. She leaned back across the desk and bent her knees up so she could position her feet onto the desk. "Faster!" she yelled out as Harry picked up speed and shoved his hand in until he hit a wall and then retracted. After a minute of two, Emma grabbed his hand and held it still. Harry looked down between her legs and received a face full of cum.

Harry was just shocked in that he had no idea that that could even happen. Harry withdrew his hand and considered putting his dick into her. It was just that if his fist would fit in her then he probably would not feel much pleasure. Harry lifted her legs onto his shoulders. He then grabbed his cock and stroked it around her pussy to get it nice and wet. Harry positioned his cock at her ass hole and grabbed her hips. Harry then pushed and pulled as hard and fast as he could. He got a pleasant moan from his teacher and pulled back. Harry drove it home again and Emma arched the small of her back. Harry continued to pound away into her for what seemed like hours. In reality, he had not been at it for more then five minutes.

Harry sent stream after stream into her ass. When Harry withdrew his cock, his semen just flowed out of her ass. Harry pulled his robe back down and sat back into the chair as his teacher got up and threw her robe on. She then walked around the desk and sat down and continued talking as if nothing had happened. Half an hour later he left her office, headed down to lunch, and sat next to Ginny. She then leaned over and gave him a kiss on the lips when she sniffed him. "What's that I smell?" She asked him and Harry got nervous because he figured she was smelling pussy on him. She continued, "It smells like blueberries." Harry felt relief and explained he was hit with some spray as he walked by a group of girls.

They spent the rest of the afternoon in classes. After dinner, they all hung out in the library to research the markings on the box. They were pushed out some time later with assorted books in their hands. They went up to the common room and sat down looking. Through all their searching, they had found nothing before turning in for the night.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Pensive Adventure**_

Life had gone on over the next couple of weeks. Harry and Ginny made a couple of trips to the prefects' bathroom and a couple of times invited Ron and Hermione to join them. They still had no success with finding out what the writing was or even open the box. About a month after arriving at school the four of then decided to take a trip down to the lake. They all took their usual seats, Ginny and Hermione between Harry and Ron's legs, and was taking turns examining the box.

All of a sudden, a snake came slithering out of the water towards them. None of them looked worried and Harry told the snake to go back to the water. Hermione had been holding the box and screamed, "Harry it glowed just now." Harry took the box from her and examined it carefully. It just looked the same to Harry as he twirled it around. "It happened when you told the snake to go away so try talking in parseltongue to it." Hermione told him. Harry just shrugged and figured why not they had tried everything else. Harry say it down and in parseltongue told it, "open says me" Harry figured he would be comical about it. However, there was nothing comical about it, the box glowed a deep purple color. The writing on the box was now readable. It said, "yoU Seek rEvenge in The sHadows, fEel Love and yOu Could Kill voldEmorT"

Hermione reached into her back and pulled out a quill and a piece of scrap parchment and jotted down the words before they disappeared. Hermione sat there, read, and reread it repeatedly before gasping. "Harry do you still have the locket you and Dumbledore thought was a Horcrux?" Harry told her it was up in his room "Why?" he asked her and she scooted next to him so everyone could see. She started crossing off letters until "USE THE LOCKET" were the only letters left. They all jumped up and ran up into the castle. It was right before curfew so they barely came across anyone. "Dinglebit" they all said to the fat lady and climbed inside. Harry hurried up into his room and opened his truck to search for the locket. He had found it right next to the looking glass his godfather had given him. He hurried back down stair without putting anything back and sat next to Ginny.

Harry looked the locket over and tried putting it onto each of the circles on top. With no avail, Harry opened the locket and placed it face down into the circles. The box popped open, after a little jump from Ginny, Harry opened it up. Inside was a locket, the ring Dumbledore wore last year and a piece of parchment rolled up. Harry grabbed the parchment and read it. After reading it, he decided to read it aloud after checking no one else was around.

"Harry if you are reading this then that means my plan is going as planed. I left you the ring and locket, which were the only two Horcruxes I found. Yes, I know you are thinking what that locket inside of the cave was. Regulas Black, Sirius's brother, left that locket. I knew he had taken it but I need to take you to the cave for my plan to work. I had to appear weakened for when the death eaters attack the school. Regulas had taken it shortly before he was killed. I found the Horcrux locket in Grimmuald after Serious died. I know also that you are mad at Snape right now but you need not be. He killed me on my orders. He had made an unbreakable bond with Narcissa and if he had not killed me, he would have died. I made Snape promise me that he would carry it out if Draco could not do it. He is more important than I am for your survival.

Along with this box, I have left you the pensive and all the memories you need to find the other horcruxes. Three have been found already and four are left. One is in the Voldemort still walking around and Snape knows where the other three are. I believe in you Harry and you can kill Voldemort. You are the only one you can. Please stay at school and the rest will come to you in the following days."

Harry finished reading the letter and looked around at everyone to get their responses. He could not see any; they just had blank expressions on their faces. Finally Hermione spoke up, "So Snape killed him because he told him to. That must be why he was pleading with Snape when he killed him. He was begging for death so that Snape could live." Harry just stared at her and started registering what she had said. Snape was actually still good but how could Dumbledore do that. He was more important to him than Snape was. Snape hated Harry for what his father and godfather did to him in school. What had happened after school to make things change?

Everyone went off to bed alone tonight to ponder what they just found out. Harry sat on his bed thinking and he noticed the pensive sitting on the foot. Harry had put it there when he was looking for the locket. Harry pulled it close to him and peered inside. All he saw was water boiling on top. Harry reached off the bed and grabbed the box of memories. Harry started picking up each bottle and putting them to the side as he read them.

"Tom asks for job, Harry recalling Voldemort's return, Snape's remorse" Harry stopped with this one still in his hand and read it over. Harry grabbed at the cork and pulled it off. He then dumped it into the pensive and watched it swirl around inside. Harry then plunged his face into the cool liquid air. In and instant he was pulled inside and landed right next to Dumbledore. Harry felt a happiness come over him until he realized it was just a memory. Harry looked around and saw Snape sitting down across from them.

"If I had any idea what the prophecy meant I would never have told the dark lord. James and I have had our differences in the past but I did not want him dead. He saved my life and I must be grateful for that. Lily was the best person I knew, she always tried to befriend me when I was always so mean to her." Snape then broke into tears and continued, "Pleas forgive me Dumbledore. I will do anything to make it up to Harry when he becomes of age. I am the reason he has to grow up without great parents."

Dumbledore then rose up and went over to Snape. He laid a hand onto his shoulder and told him, "I believe you have remorse for what you have done. Harry is going to need looking after until he comes to school. I have already taken the means of having lookouts posted and he is covered by old magic for protection. I need you to come to my school and teach."

Harry knew the memory was over and thought about what he read. Harry bent slightly at the knees and gave a little push upward. Harry landed back on his bed in front of the pensive. Harry looked around and noticed everyone was still asleep. Harry decided to take another trip into the pensive. He went through the bottles until he came across, "Teaching Susan" Harry pulled the cork out and poured the contents into the pensive.

Harry was standing next to Dumbledore behind his desk. There was a young girl of maybe 15 or 16 sitting across from them. "You wanted to see me prof." the girl said. She was pretty with strawberry hair and nice firm breast Harry could see poking out her white, Weird Sisters, shirt. She had two little dimples in her cheeks and wore wand shaped earrings in her ears. Harry noticed a small mole sitting on her cheek, which just made her look better. It was like a beauty mark.

Dumbledore spoke up; Harry had forgotten he was even there, "Yes I wanted to talk to you about your O.W.L.S. It seems here that you want to be an auror but you failed D.A.D.A. So I wanted to talk to you about taking a different career path." She started crying, "I always wanted to be an Auror, its all I've ever wanted to do since I was a kid. Everyone in my family are Aurors and if I don't get in I'll be the disappointment of the family. Is there anything I can do to fix this?" She had gotten out of her chair and walked around the desk. She was then standing in front of Harry and Dumbledore.

She then reached the bottom of her shirt and hoisted it up over her head. Harry was right; her breasts were nice and firm and rode high on her chest. She then put her thumbs into the waist of her skirt and pushed them down. She was completely bald down there; Harry had heard of women doing this but had never seen it. She then got down on her knees and opened up Dumbledore's robes.

"Wow" was all she could say, and Harry could think. His cock had to be at least 12 inches long. She then bent over and took his cock into her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down on it while taking more and more into her mouth. After 2 or 3 minutes, the entire 12 inches were gone. Harry, and Dumbledore, was impressed with her. He did not think she could do that. She moved her head up and down a couple more times before standing up, turning around and positioned her ass toward Dumbledore. He grabbed his cock and pointed it to her pussy. Once the head was barely in he grabbed he hips and pulled her down onto him.

He slowly pulled her into his 12 inches and she took it all without any problems. She then lifted herself up and down onto his cock. Harry went around, got down and looked at the scene in between her legs. She seemed to be stretched beyond recognition but she did seem to care at all. Moans and groans escaped from her lips as she had her pussy stretched. Dumbledore then stood up with her still on him and spun her around until they were looking into each other eyes. Dumbledore then laid her on his desk.

He then pulled so far out Harry thought, he was done but Dumbledore was just getting a running start. He grabbed her hips and drove his entire cock into her. Harry was expecting it to come out her mouth. She gave a real loud scream of pleasure as he plunged into her repeatedly. She was covered in sweat while Dumbledore pounded her pussy. He grabbed her legs and placed them up onto his shoulders so he could get in deeper. After a few more strokes he grabbed her hips and pushed into her as far as her could go and let out a low moan and Harry knew he just came in her.

As he pulled out, she just laid there exhausted. She took a few breaths before getting up and putting on her cloths. When she sat back down in the chair Dumbledore spoke up, "well I can do one thing for you. I will give you personal lessons for the next few weeks and have an examiner come in and test you again." Harry knew this was over and bent his knees. Right before he pushed off he swears he saw a wink in Dumbledore's eye.

Harry landed on his bed with a full hard on. He dipped the bottle into the pensive and extracted the memory. Harry was now horny as hell and did not know what to do. He figured he could just go down and take a cooling bath. He picked up his invisibility cloak and map before leaving. Harry had thrown the cloak over himself before leaving the room. He crept down stairs and started for the portrait when he heard a noise in the corner. Harry looked and saw a first year girl sitting in a chair. As Harry got closer he noticed she was naked below her waist and had a wand inside her pussy.

She had her head leaning back as she pushed it in and out of her pussy. She then pulled the wand out and stuck it into her mouth, which gave Harry an idea. He took his dick out of his pants and pushed it through the cloak. He wrapped the cloak around it so if anyone looked they would just see a penis floating in the air. Harry got down and positioned the head to the tip of her hole. Her eyes opened brightly and looked around. She figured it was nothing so she closed her eyes again. Harry then pushed the head of his cock half way into her and hit a wall. The little girl jumped when he did this but stayed in the same position. She looked around again and then shrugged it off. Harry took this opportunity get push all the way in. Harry felt her hymen brake as he bottom out. Before she had a chance to respond he moved his hips in and out of her.

She just laid back and started enjoying it. As Harry picked up speed she grinded her hips up and down. It was like a merry-go-round on his cock. She was making so much noise Harry thought someone would hear her so he picked up speed. Harry plunged into her as far as he could before he filled her with all of his cum. Harry pulled his cum mixed blood cock out and whipped it on the chair she was in before putting it away. She just laid there panting with her eyes closed. Harry went back up stairs, put his stuff away and lay down on his bed. Harry was out in seconds. Harry and Ginny was having sex in front of the whole school. There were catcalls from everyone. Harry looked up and saw Snape standing in front of him. "Follow me Potter." he said grabbing Harry up.


End file.
